


What I need

by cottoncandyboys (mik0rin)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-06-24 17:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19728175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mik0rin/pseuds/cottoncandyboys
Summary: Jaemin loves coffee and the boy who works at the little café near the academy seems to know exactly what's right for him.





	What I need

**Author's Note:**

> Submission for prompt N-65!! The story ended up being a lot softer than the prompter probably imagined it to be but I hope it is enjoyable nevertheless~

There is absolutely no doubt that Na Jaemin loves coffee and sweets.

Moving to a big city in order to study has been a wonderful experience so far because it means Jaemin has almost a new café to visit every week - if not more. The first few days are great, it's awesome being in a new place, he almost forgets the fact that he misses his family and the small village he lived in since birth.

Jaemin comes from a lineage of witch hunters, the best from where he comes from. Almost all his family members left the village to become trainees. Some went to big cities, others even went abroad. Jaemin is no different, wanting to follow the footsteps of his father and mother.

He starts going to every café he sees, Jaemin is really into wandering around the city to discover new places. He begins with the ones that are farthest and then slowly making his way to the others surrounding the academy and, consequently, the dorms - though, he didn't get to this part yet.

Training is usually tiresome and Jaemin learns a lot of things he needs to remember. By the end of the day he's craving coffee like it is his life force.

He always does.

"You still going around the city _just_ for coffee?" Jeno asks Jaemin when they're gathering their things at the end of a hard day of training.

"Well, of course," Jaemin answers with a big smile, sweat still forming on his forehead. "You _know_ I love coffee."

Jeno snorts and bumps shoulders with his friend.

"I mean, you have nice cafés around the academy and you insist on going out of your way just for that," Jeno tries to explain himself and why he decided to chat about this with him. "We have a very nice one that's just around the corner."

Jaemin puts a thoughtful face for a while and thinks to himself that he should maybe go there. Today he's tired and, for once, wanting to go to the dorms right away.

"I'll think about it," Jaemin smiles and pats Jeno on the back. He's quite sure he's going to pass by the place his friend just talked about as soon as he leaves the main building.

It doesn't take even a minute to get there once he's past the gate.

The facade is lovely. It's colorful and inviting, the handwriting that reads _Coffee Magic_ is pretty and matches the whole pastel thing that Jaemin sees going on inside. The amazing part of everything is that Jaemin doesn't even remember seeing it there until Jeno mentioned it.

As soon as Jaemin gets inside, he's instantly swept off his feet by the delicious smell of baking cupcakes. Jaemin takes a deep breath, eyes closed, and feels his mouth watering.

"Welcome to Coffee Magic," he hears someone saying from behind the counter, Jaemin opens his eyes and locks his gaze on a boy who's smiling at him. He greets the boy with a curt nod and a shy smile. "What brings you here?"

Jaemin pursues his lips and stares at the display, seeing all the cute baked goods and feeling his stomach complaining about the fact that he ate more than five hours ago.

"That was a stupid question, of course it's because of my delicious coffee and my amazing cakes," the boy laughs and Jaemin steps closer. "I'm Donghyuck, how can I help you?"

"I want an espresso," Jaemin replies and pursues his lips again. "And a slice of that chocolate cake with strawberries on top. I'm Jaemin, by the way."

"Right on it," Donghyuck sing songs and Jaemin takes a look at his surroundings. He sees some of the older students from the academy and even some of his own classmates.

His order is placed in front of himself in a matter of seconds, he didn't even get to see Donghyuck preparing anything - he didn't even _hear_ a thing.

Jaemin mumbles a thanks and takes a sip of his espresso. It's hot but it doesn't burn his tongue, instead, he feels like he's floating among the clouds. He was tired a few minutes ago but now he even feels like running a little, doing his homework and watching some random anime he has been procrastinating. Jaemin puts the cup down and takes a bite of the cake. The cake is even better than he had expected. The chocolate melts on his tongue and the batter is moist and soft and Jaemin feels like he's in heaven again.

When he notices he's keeping his eyes closed, Jaemin titters to himself. He watches from the corner of his eyes as Donghyuck steals glances at every single customer in the shop, including Jaemin himself. It's a cute and thoughtful thing to do, it shows that Donghyuck really cares about how everyone likes their orders.

Jaemin pays for what he consumed when he's finished, even choosing something to take to the dorms to be eaten later on.

"See you around," Donghyuck tells Jaemin before he exits the café and Jaemin waves once at him. He feels the lost energy from the day coming back to him, he smiles automatically and skips on his way, humming to a random tune that comes to mind.

The very next day Jaemin is drawn to the little café right after practice. Jeno insists on going with him because it seems that his friend is craving something sweet for a drink and the vending machine stuff is not enough to fulfill that. Jaemin appreciates the company and both exit the academy grounds together, discussing the new fighting techniques they learned on that day.

They enter the café side by side, discussing what they had in class and planning their weekend. Donghyuck waves at the two and both wave back. Jeno points to a table near a window and Jaemin nods once, following his friend.

"It's been a little while since I've last come here," Jeno comments and looks at his surroundings. "The place hasn't changed not even a bit."

Jaemin doesn't have anything to add to that, so he just hums, scanning the menu and trying to choose something to order. Jeno notices his quietness and does the same, looking over from where he is to the display with the goods.

"I think I'm-"

"Ready to order?" Donghyuck asks, standing right next to their table. Jaemin jumps on his seat in surprise but Jeno just nods at Donghyuck.

"I just want an orange juice and a piece of the usual chicken pie please," Jeno puts the menu aside and folds his hands in front of himself.

"I want an Earl Grey with some milk and chocolate pie," Jaemin smiles at Donghyuck, who nods once and puts his hands on the pocket of his apron.

"Be right back," he says and leaves the boys behind.

"I'm so tired, I hate when we have practice which includes jumping and running," Jaemin complains, leaning his head on his arms, Jeno laughs a little at him but agrees with a sigh. "My arms and legs are a little sore now."

"I'm tired but I'm alright," Jeno says and Jaemin huffs, sad that his friend is in better physical shape compared to him.

They remain in silence for some time, enjoying the low chattering coming from the other customers and the soft clinking of metal against porcelain plates. When Jaemin lifts his head back up, Donghyuck puts his order right in front of him and then in front of Jeno.

"Enjoy!" he claps his hands together, tray behind his left arm, and smiles at them. Jaemin notices how Donghyuck's eyes close when he does that and finds it endearing, he thinks the boy's cute.

The first bite of the pie tastes amazing and he feels like he's in heaven again. The chocolate melts just as he expected it to and Jaemin sighs happily, sipping his tea and observing as Jeno titters at him.

"What's funny?" he asks, covering his still-full mouth with a hand. Jeno is eating too, taking small bites and munching slowly, different from Jaemin who shoved a rather large piece into his mouth.

"You look so delighted," Jeno comments and Jaemin tilts his head to the side. "I mean, you're always super nice to everyone and you're always smiling but you look like, you're really _feeling_ it right now when you're eating."

"You know how I love food though," Jaemin retorts and eats some more. He closes his eyes again and feels Jeno watching him, he snaps his eyes open and stares at his friend.

"I know but you don't look like that when you're eating at the academy's cafeteria," Jeno says in amusement before Jaemin can question him about all that staring.

They stop arguing when Jaemin doesn't say anything back, he eats everything in utter silence and, by the time they're finished with their food, Jaemin feels like he has just woken up from the nicest nap. He stretches his limbs and fishes for his wallet.

"How was your order?" asks Donghyuck once they're paying the bill at the cashier.

"It was really good," Jeno smiles and hands him the money. "Min, I gotta run to the dorms and get some stuff done. See you tomorrow," Jeno pats Jaemin's shoulder. "Bye, Donghyuck."

"Bye, Jeno," Donghyuck replies and sends him a small wave then turns back to Jaemin. "How about yours?"

"It was really nice," Jaemin grins widely and Donghyuck smiles back at him. "If you don't mind me asking, is it only you who work here? I haven't seen anyone else."

Donghyuck hands Jaemin the change and hums, pursuing his lips.

"Well, I suppose so? It's not much work and my mom is always tired nowadays so I run this place by myself," Donghyuck answers him with what seems to be true and Jaemin accepts it, not asking anything else. "So, see you around."

Jaemin says the same to him and leaves the café with light steps, his mind clear and he feels warm on the inside. He smiles to himself on the way to the dorms and wonders what he's going to order the next day.

The trips to the café become more frequent. Jaemin is really infatuated with the food and drinks Donghyuck serves.

"It's like a piece of heaven, especially after such a long and hard day of training," Jaemin explains to Jeno, who has just questioned him on why he's been so avidly visiting the place. "It's not the same with the academy's food. Not even my mother's food made me feel so light and fresh."

"I think you're exaggerating it," Jeno laughs and gives Jaemin's shoulder a pat before leaving him behind.

Jaemin, who's in the middle of the path that separates the way to the dorms and the way that leads out of the academy, takes a deep breath and against his thoughts and despite his tiredness, he makes himself leave the academy grounds.

"I won't be totally rested if I don't have my daily coffee and cake," Jaemin tells himself and walks slowly toward his most favorite café of all times.

Before he pushes the doors open, he catches sight of Donghyuck. He's about to wave hello when he sees Donghyuck twirling his finger on top of what seems to be an empty glass. It fills up with a soft brown liquid and Jaemin has to rub his eyes and blink a few times to make himself believe that this is actually happening.

"He's a witch," Jaemin mumbles and shakes his head, closing his eyes and thinking back to all the scary stories he was told during his childhood. About how witches were evil and how they infiltrated society to spread chaos and wickedness. He then thinks about Donghyuck's gentle smile as he watches the customers enjoying their treats and how everything he ever consumed in the shop never made him any harm, on the contrary, he doesn't remember feeling this good in such a long time.

He closes his fists and enters the café with determined steps. Out of nervousness, Jaemin slams his hands on the counter and Donghyuck jumps in surprise, smiling automatically when he sees it's his most recent regular.

"Hello Jaemin," Donghyuck says and Jaemin stares at Donghyuck's hands as they put down the now full glass. "What would you like today?"

"I'd like you to surprise me today," Jaemin answers and winks at Donghyuck before walking up to an empty table. He hears Donghyuck laughing before he gets down to business. Without thinking much, Jaemin turns on the built-in witch locator that's installed on the glasses he received from his parents before he left the village. He never got the chance to test this with a real witch but he heard that he'd just know when he's sighting a witch. Now he knows why. He sees Donghyuck through the glasses with a different aura around him, it's sparkly and light purple.

"Jaemin," Donghyuck calls from behind the counter and Jaemin turns the device off in a hurry. "Would you like me to add a special touch to it?"

"Why wouldn't I?" he says back and Donghyuck shakes his head in amusement.

Before anything else can be said or thought, Donghyuck comes over with Jaemin's order.

"I hope you like it," Donghyuck sing-songs as he puts it all in front of Jaemin.

He stays still right next to Jaemin's table, expectantly looking at his customer. Jaemin amuses him by taking a sip of the drink and sighing in delight when he puts it back down.

"So tell me," he starts and Donghyuck's attention is all on him. "What's your secret to making such great food and coffee?"

"It's magic," Donghyuck replies and holds the tray behind his back. He bursts out laughing when he notices the face of surprise Jaemin is making. "It's cinnamon."

"What?"

"It's cinnamon, not magic," Donghyuck laughs some more. "And my love for seeing how everyone loves what I make."

Jaemin joins him and laughs too. With that, Donghyuck lets him be and goes back behind the counter.

That day on the way back to his room, Jaemin looks chirpy. He hums to a random tune he heard somewhere and wonders how can Donghyuck know him so well and serve him something that he has never had there before but that now is probably his favorite thing ever?

Oh, right. Cinnamon.

(It's actually magic but Jaemin decides to entertain Donghyuck for as long as he can.)


End file.
